


【布眠夜】A Mark of Winter

by Blacka



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka
Summary: 凛冬终将结束。只留下一个印记，作为存在过的证明。
Relationships: Night King/Bran Stark, Night's King/Bran Stark, bran stark - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【布眠夜】A Mark of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如下：  
> *夜王和布兰一样，都拥有异形者的能力。  
> *强大的异形者无需借助其他生命，可以直接以意识出窍的形式去任何地点。  
> *夜王的意识体保留了原本的人类外貌。
> 
> 角色属于原作，OOC属于我

1.  
清冷的残月照耀着长城以北。  
冰原深处，连夜风也被冻结。  
只有一处隐秘的洞窟里，亮着一丝火光。

“别人都是如何称呼你的，嗯？My Lord?”  
Bran的意识都开始模糊，没有一丝余力作答。  
“你在临冬城的大厅里端坐的时候，炉火在你身后劈啪作响。学士们神色匆匆，交流信鸦带来的消息。封臣们敬仰地注视你，你高深莫测，不苟言笑，让他们望而生畏。你是古神的具象，鱼梁木的化身，高深莫测的绿先知。”  
老旧的铁木床架发出濒死的尖叫。  
“真该让他们看看现在的你，匍匐着、哭喊着、颤抖着，卑微地跪在我脚下，满脸泪水求我的样子。”

不如就这样吧，把我撕碎，连同整个世界一起湮灭。  
能刺穿灵魂的白光在脑海中爆发之前，这是Bran最后的想法。

2.  
狂浪止息之后，两人沉默地并肩躺着。

是怎么走到今天的呢，Bran无言地想。火把跃动的光芒在洞顶投下可怖的阴影，像很久以前老奶妈童谣里的怪物。  
听故事的小男孩，如今成为最可怕的怪物。

那天他做了一个梦，梦见自己在针木林上空飞行。墨绿的森林在身后成片结冰，寒冷的空气穿过身体，他感觉到久违的自在。就像是儿时第一次爬上塔顶，看着临东城在脚下展开时，那种纯粹的快意。  
可是城墙的阴影里，突然出现一对冰蓝的瞳孔，把他从梦中惊醒。  
之后的几天里，他一直试图探寻梦的含义，却始终不得要领。心底有陌生的期待破土而出，不是来自三眼乌鸦不带感情的窥视，而是属于在冰天雪地中被深深掩埋的人性面，让Bran自己也感到吃惊。  
于是他控制自己的意识出窍，循着梦中的指引，向北方更北处穿行。

在一个古老的洞穴门前，他找到了那双冰蓝的眼睛。

3.  
鱼梁木下一直是个鲜少会被打扰的地方。  
尤其是现在，整个临冬城都忙着擦亮长剑，修整盔甲。人们主动或被动地接受了未知的结局，鼓起勇气向彼此奉上或许是最后一次的拥吻。

“到此为止吧，Bran。”回忆里烛光明灭，看不清他脸上的神色。声音很轻，像是害怕会惊醒什么。  
“你其实也清楚，我是谁。”

的确，再清楚也不过了。  
这里是连先民都不曾踏足的冰原深处，除了古老的树木，再无任何生命存在的痕迹。  
而自己出窍的灵魂，又有谁能看到，能触碰。  
除了他，在千军万马之中突然伸出手。  
那双寒冷的眼眸里压抑着太多难懂的东西，像一场冰面下翻涌的沸腾。是愤怒吗，是绝望吗。  
小臂上留下的印记还在隐隐作痛。

你怎么能是他。  
你怎么敢。

4.  
终于还是不能到此为止。  
既然再次推开门的时候，你也在这里等我。  
谁都别笑谁飞蛾扑火。

在每一个深夜沉默着相聚，再无言地离去。  
力度从开始就滑向失控。如果没有明天，还有什么理由掩饰疯狂。  
把灵魂都碾碎，让骨血都相融。  
给我疼痛，又或者极尽刻薄的羞辱。让我崩坏，别理会我的求饶。  
用欲望烧干理智，才好忘记彼此。  
大梦颠倒又何妨，不如把是非黑白全混淆。让整个尘世冰封，再把过去未来都埋葬。

可但凡倒数，总有尽数。

5.  
林海寂静无言，星光瑟缩着穿过针叶林层叠的缝隙。  
望不到临冬城的灯火，这里离任何地方都太遥远。  
遥远到不似人间。

“Goodbye, Brandon Stark.”  
声音从身后传来。

Bran没有回头。

6.  
向最后一具倒地的尸首投去短暂无情的一瞥，他继续向前行进。  
有那么一刻，Bran甚至希望他走得再快一点。  
对视的瞬间，拔剑的手终究还是停顿了一下。

如果冰剑出鞘，未必不是一种利落的结局。

Arya举起匕首，高高跃起。

冰屑四溅，覆盖了Bran的视线。  
他没有眨眼。

7.  
“你确定？这可是瓦雷利亚钢。”  
“拿去吧，在我手里也是浪费。”

8.  
震天的欢呼在人群中迸发、扩散，一直绵延到巍峨矗立的城池之外。  
天亮了。

9.  
“这个吗。”  
出生在长夏的年轻侍卫推着轮椅，无意中看到眼前苍白手臂上，几条触目惊心的抓痕，忍不住惊呼出声。  
这位永远神色冰冷的君王，第一次流露出恍惚和柔软的神色。

“这是凛冬的记号。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候一直在听Star Sky - Two Steps From Hell.  
> 第一次听这到首的时候就觉得，简直是属于布兰和夜王的歌，像一首悲怆的史诗。附几句歌词。
> 
> Burn the page for me  
> I cannot erase the time of sleep  
> I cannot be loved so set me free  
> I cannot deliver you your love  
> Or careless your soul


End file.
